


take a chance on me

by simplyverstappen



Series: YouTube AU [7]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - YouTube, Anniversary, Blowjobs, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I guess???, Lando is a good friend, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, MORE ABBA, Making Out, Softness, a little bit of angst because why not, and you guessed it, missing each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyverstappen/pseuds/simplyverstappen
Summary: Max sometimes wonders if all of this is really worth it. Every plane ride, every layover at another airport, every late-night FaceTime conversation. And he’s pretty sure Dan asks himself that too even though he would probably never admit it.or alternatively, late-night facetime calls, more ABBA, the boys celebrating their first anniversary and them getting the happiness they deserve
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Series: YouTube AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659859
Comments: 44
Kudos: 136





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HI today is the 5th of May 2020 aka the day Dan and Max had their first date in the YouTube universe and yesterday I said jokingly to Kai "ha I should write sth for it" and now we are here with a Two-Shot because I have no self-control ssksks
> 
> I missed them so much, Part I is set after the gang’s trip to Japan in January/February 2021 (chapter 20) and before the whole J*s drama in May/June 2021 (chapter 21) - Part II will be posted tomorrow 💛
> 
> your love and support for this fic never fails to amaze me, it brought me and so many of you so much joy and happiness and I hope you'll enjoy this! 💛
> 
> 💛💛💛💛

**MARCH 2021**

“...so yeah, that’s basically how we nearly lost Hulk in Melbourne”, Dan ends and Max stares at him, the tiny screen of his phone way too bright for that time of the night. 

“Because Lewis and you went _shopping_?”, he sums up with an incredulous look in his eyes and Dan raises one hand defensively, grinning. “Not my fault if he can’t keep up!”

“You abandoned him”, Max says dryly, pulling the blanket higher and Dan pulls a face, clearly not agreeing with his statement. 

“He got lost”, he corrects him and Max snorts. “Sure.” He stifles a yawn, it’s already 1 in the morning and not for the first time he curses the time difference between them.

Dan is in Melbourne, it’s the first race of the new F1 season and Max is in Amsterdam, 8 hours behind and he misses him a whole lot. It’s been a month since they’ve last seen each other at the airport in Tokyo and Max isn’t sure when they see each other again - hopefully in May for their anniversary. Hopefully.

“Stop overthinking”, Dan reminds him quietly and Max gives him a sleepy smile, moving a bit more under the covers and yawning. 

“‘M not”, he mumbles and Dan laughs. The sound makes Max all warm and fuzzy inside, his belly fluttering and he can’t help but smile, his grip around the phone tightening a little. Fuck, he misses him.

“Baby, I might not be there but I know you. And I know you like to overthink”, Dan says and Max smiles, his throat a little too tight suddenly. 

“I know”, he mumbles, taking a deep breath. He wants to say something but then he hears singing from Lando’s room and he stares at the wall in horror, distracted for a moment.

_We can go dancing, we can go walking, as long as we're together_

_Listen to some music, maybe just talking, get to know you better_

_'Cos you know I've got_

_So much that I wanna do, when I dream I'm alone with you_

_It's magic_

“What the hell?!”, Dan asks amused, a grin on his lips and Max shakes his head, rolling his eyes. 

“Lando is playing karaoke with his followers”, he explains dryly. “And they can pick the songs.”

“Jeepers, is that ABBA?” Dan raises his eyebrows, an excited spark in his eyes and Max shrugs, not really caring what song exactly Lando is butchering at the moment. “Don’t know.” 

“I’m pretty sure that’s ‘Take A Chance on Me’ by ABBA.” Dan’s grin widens and Max shakes his head amused. His ABBA knowledge doesn’t reach further than Dancing Queen and maybe Mamma Mia and he looks at Dan again, takes in his beautiful smile.

His full lips which feel so warm and perfect on his’. His brown eyes full of love and Max’s throat is tight again, tears prickling in his eyes. 

He doesn’t really have doubts about them or their relationship or his love for Dan but- it’s hard. Especially on nights like this when the last time they’ve seen each other was over a month ago, where all he has from Dan is a blurry picture on his small phone screen, Dan being at the other end of the world.

Where time zones and jet lags basically ruin every chance of having a daily routine with each other, their lifestyles too busy, too different and too hectic.

Max wonders sometimes if all of this is really worth it. Every plane ride, every layover at another airport, every late-night FaceTime conversation. And he’s pretty sure Dan asks himself that too, even tho he would probably never admit it.

But then Dan smiles at him, the world suddenly not seeming that dark anymore and Max realises once more how much he loves him. They knew this would be work. Knew they’d have to put some effort into their relationship, more than normal people might have to do and Max swallows dryly.

Dan is worth every late-night phone call, every long plane ride and every jet lag.

Max wants to say something when Lando suddenly yells “Honey I'm still free, take a chance on me!” and Dan and he both burst out laughing, Dan grinning widely. “Told ya.” 

“Yeah.” Max laughs, shaking his head and rolling his eyes at his best friend.

They can be lucky that their neighbours are already used to all the shouting from Lando (and, okay, also Max) and Dan’s face softens. 

“I miss you”, he says quietly and Max’s heart hurts at the three little words.

He knows they’re maybe a little overdramatic but with all these uncertainties in their lives- he tries his best to not overthink. 

“I miss you too”, he replies, his voice a little hoarse and my god, he wishes Dan would be here. Would lay next to him and kiss him and run his hand through his hair and Max can hear someone shout Dan’s name from the back - sounding a lot like Hulk.

“You should go, you still didn’t have breakfast, did you?”, he says, forcing himself to smile and Dan nods, biting his lip. “Yeah, we’re going now. Sleep well, yeah? I’m gonna see you soon, Maxy.” 

“I hope”, Max whispers, barely audible but Dan seems to have heard it, his smile widening a little. “Of course. Sweet dreams, Maxy.” 

“Bye, Dan.” 

“Gangsta.”

Max snorts and stares at his phone screen, Dan has hung up already and he shakes his head, swallowing dryly. Lando is still singing - or dying if Max judges by how it sounds but he won’t judge - and he pulls up Instagram, scrolling mindlessly through his feed.

Look. He’s happy for Lando and Carlos, he really is, especially after these two oblivious idiots took _ages_ to finally confess their love for each other but that doesn’t change the fact that he’s a little jealous.

And yes, he knows what he has gotten himself into when he started dating Dan. He knew they’d have a long-distance relationship most of the time. Knew Dan would be in different countries while he’s here in Amsterdam. But fuck, he misses him.

And Instagram doesn’t help at all. Max keeps staring at the picture, a sad smile on his face and his heart hurts - fuck, he misses him. And even though he just heard his voice five minutes ago he misses it, misses how Dan smiles at him and he closes Instagram, going on YouTube instead.

Also not helpful. And Max has watched that video at least five times already, no need to torture himself even more.

He knows Dan misses him just as much, they talk about everything and Max is grateful for it. He needs constant reassurance and Dan doesn’t seem to mind, always having a smile for him, being patient and being there for him.

They’re gonna see each other again in May, Max knows that - but that’s two months away. Dan will probably be in Amsterdam and then they’ll have to figure out a living situation with Carlos also being here nearly every day now. 

God, things would be so much easier if they just lived together.

The time they spent together in Australia and Japan, basically being together for nearly three months and settling into some kind of daily routine - Max wants that again. Wants to wake up next to Dan every morning, wants to _live_ with him-

He keeps scrolling through Dan’s videos and he gets a lump in his throat when he sees the next video.

Max swallows dryly, thumb hovering over the video before he locks his phone and stares at the dark ceiling. He’ll definitely cry if he watches that video now and he considers going to sleep - he knows everything seems worse at night and that he’ll be fine tomorrow morning - but there’s too much going on in his head.

Fuck, he misses Dan.

He unlocks his phone again but closes the YouTube App, opening Instagram and he scrolls through his camera roll for a second before he finds what he’s looking for - their last picture in Tokyo at the airport.

Hulk took it and Max treasures it, still remembering how soft Dan’s pink sweater felt below his fingers, how he smelled, how he had hugged him and he knows he’s close to crying. Fuck.

He pushes the blanket back, takes his phone and slips out of the bed, his bare feet hitting the wooden floor and he makes his way out of his room, gently knocking on Lando’s door. The singing stopped half an hour ago already and Max carefully opens the door.

Lando sits cross-legged on his bed, already in his pyjamas, Balu on his lap and Lando looks up when he sees Max. 

“You’re okay?”, he asks, leaning against the wall and Max raises his eyebrows.

“You’re done trying to kill everyone with your horrible singing?”, he counters while he comes in, closing the door behind him and falling on the bed next to Lando and Balu, pulling his cat on his lap.

“Fuck you, I made a Twitter poll to let my followers choose a game to play and it turned out to be Singstar.” Lando laughs and Max pulls a face, his hand going through Bali’s soft fur. “It was horrible.”

“They loved it.”

“Of course they did.” Max can’t hold back a smile and Lando gives him a concerned look, pulling the blanket over them. “What’s wrong?” 

“What do you mean?” Max plays with Balu’s ears which gets him an annoyed look from his cat and he avoids Lando’s eyes.

He just didn’t want to be alone, his bed feeling too big and empty and Lando pulls him closer, Max nearly falling into him and he manages to steady himself, Balu giving him an offended look before gracefully walking over their legs to sleep on Lando’s chair.

“You talked with Dan on the phone and now you’re sad”, Lando states and Max shrugs helplessly, missing Balu’s warmth and leaning into Lando a little more. 

“I miss him”, he says quietly. “And I’m not having doubts it’s just...hard.”

“I understand that but don’t you dare and leave Dan because I will be the one who has to deal with your sorry ass then and I’m not gonna do that.” Lando gives him a stern look and Max blinks confused but before he can say something, Lando keeps talking. “Because you won’t get a man like Dan ever again.”

“I know that.” Max can’t help the smile that’s forming on his face - he still can’t believe he got that lucky. That Dan actually wants to date _him_ and Lando grins, properly pulling him closer. “Good. When are you seeing him again?”

“May, for the anniversary.” Max’s belly flutters when he thinks about it, warmth spreading through his veins and Lando smiles, carelessly throwing his phone on his pillow - how he hasn’t gotten a scratch in the display yet amazes Max every single time.

“He’s staying here then?” 

“I guess, that’s okay for you?” 

“Mate, you lived here first and Carlos nearly moved in anyways.” Lando laughs and Max smiles, chewing on his bottom lip while his gaze wanders through the room.

He loves Lando, he will forever be eternally grateful that he moved in with him in 2018 and he loves living with him. And he loves living in Amsterdam. He really does. But maybe-

“What- what would you say if... if Dan and I moved together?”, he says quietly and he can feel Lando tense a little next to him. 

“You mean like, forever?” Lando sounds a little hoarse suddenly and Max looks up, biting his bottom lip. “Yeah. I mean, if he’s in Europe it would be a flat where we are together and I mean I would always come back to Amsterdam and visit and-“

“Mate-“, Lando’s voice breaks a little but he’s smiling and he pulls Max even closer. “I’d be happy for you.” 

“But you wouldn’t like it”, Max says quietly and Lando snorts, shaking his head. “Max, you’re my best friend and I love living with you - not just because you cook for me. Of course I’m gonna miss you when Dan and you move together but I knew this day would come.”

“You did?” Max stares at him and Lando nods, a small smile on his face. 

“Mate, I see the way you look at each other. It’s mean to be”, he says and Max’s throat tightens. He has no doubts about his relationship but it feels so fucking good to have his best friend by his side, supporting him.

“I get Balu”, Lando then says and Max stares at him. “Absolutely not!” 

“He likes me better anyway!” 

“He’s _my_ cat!” 

“And he loves me!” 

“I’m the one feeding him!” 

“Technically we’re _both_ feeding him-“

Max can’t hold back his laugh anymore and Lando neither, both of them laughing until Lando is nearly crying and Max puts an arm around his shoulder, swallowing down the lump in his throat. “Thank you, mate”, he says quietly and Lando smiles - it’s an honest one.

“Just means Carlos can move in here.” He grins and Max shakes his head amused, leaning against his best friend. He’s gonna miss living with Lando, miss these evenings and them gaming until 6 in the morning (which, to be fair, has gotten a bit rarer) and Lando takes a deep breath.

“By the way, did you hear anything from that F1 driver? Charlie or so?”, he asks and Max snorts, he has completely forgotten about Charles. “Charles, and no. I doubt he’ll write me after all this time.”

It’s been 4 months that Charles and he exchanged numbers at the Mexcian GP and he doubts he’ll hear from him ever again - he could’ve guessed that. He’s just not interesting enough for an F1 driver and it leaves a bitter taste in his mouth.

Charles- it isn’t that he necessarily _liked_ him but he had actually thought they could maybe become friends. Well. It wasn’t supposed to be then.

“He’s scared that you’ll kick his ass.” Lando grins and Max wants to say something when Lando changes the topic once again - really, Max shouldn’t be so surprised, Lando’s brain is a mystery of its own.

“Have you talked with Dan about it?” 

“About Charles?” 

“No, about moving in together.” Lando rolls his eyes at him and Max blinks confused, slowly shaking his head. “No. Do you think he wouldn’t want that??”

He doesn’t know where that panic in his voice is suddenly coming from but Lando just sighs, burying his face in his hands. 

“And you’re saying I’m the idiot”, he mumbles - Max elbows him for that.

“Max”, Lando gives him an exasperated look, “Dan _loves_ you. That man will do absolutely everything for you, haven’t you noticed that by now?” 

“I-“ 

“Shut up. He loves you and I’m pretty sure if you suggest it he’ll start searching for flats immediately.” Lando grins and Max takes a deep breath, his heartbeat slowly calming down again.

Deep down he knows Lando is right and Max smiles, playing with the phone in his hand. “Thanks, you dick.” 

“Always.” Lando grins and Max feels as if a weight has been lifted from his shoulders. They keep talking until Lando falls asleep, Max switching off the light but staying in his bed, opening his chat with Dan on his phone.

Whatever will happen, whatever the future has in store for them, they’ll make it - together. As long as Max has Dan by his side he doesn’t worry too much about it and they will be okay. 

He takes another deep breath, Lando next to him already snoring peacefully and before he can think longer about it, he starts typing.


	2. Chapter 2

**MAY 2021**

“I hate vlogging”, Max mumbles when Lando drags him through the streets of Amsterdam, filming the same alley for the what feels like tenth time and Max is so done.

“You hate vlogging with everyone that isn’t _Dan_ ”, Lando corrects him with a grin before looking at his camera and Max rolls his eyes, taking a quick picture of him - he knows Lando will post it later. He takes a picture of the street as well before pulling up Instagram and quickly posting it.

The fans are already speculating that they’re moving together, there are rumours all over the internet and Max finds it actually funny - and he knows Dan doesn’t mind when he adds a bit fire to it. It's fun seeing the theories they come up with and it feels nice to know that they're all so supportive.

Dan and he will fly to Monaco later this month to check out some flats and frankly, Max can’t wait. He wants to put his phone back in his pocket when he sees Hulk’s latest post and he can’t stop the huge grin spreading over his face.

  


He missed these two idiots a lot and he likes the picture and Lewis’s comment before scrolling a bit more through his feed - Lando is busy with filming anyway.

Not that Max actually minds - he knows he’s going to miss Lando a lot when he’s in Monaco. Lando and Carlos. Especially when Dan is travelling and-

Scratch that, he won’t miss any of these two fuckers he apparently calls friends. He remembers the car ride, it was on the way back to the hotel from another Gaming Event a few days ago in London and he puts his phone back in his pocket, raising his eyebrows.

“I really hate your boyfriend sometimes, do you know that?”, he says dryly and Lando looks up, a little confused. “The sleeping picture?”, he asks while fiddling with his camera and Max nods, putting his phone back in his pocket.

“Oh, I love that one.” Lando grins, running a hand through his hair and Max rolls his eyes, not able to hide a smile. Dan is going to come in 3 days and he can’t wait to finally see him again.

3 days.

“So what’s your anniversary? 5th of May or 8th of May?”, Lando asks while they keep walking through the small streets of Amsterdam, Lando filming from time to time to get a few more pictures and Max smiles. It’s warm in Amsterdam, tourists are everywhere, so are the tulips and Max knows he’s going to miss the city.

Just a year ago he couldn’t have imagined ever living somewhere else and now? Now he’s going to move to Monaco soon.

“5th of May”, he says while leaning against the railing on one of the bridges. “We had our first date on that day and even though we only decided a few days later that we want a relationship- that’s the day I knew that I’m in love with him.” Max blushes a little and Lando coos, eyes sparkling.

“And now you move in with him.” He still sounds a little sad but his smile is as bright as ever and Max knows he’s happy for them. But change is never easy and he nods, getting them some ice cream from a near shop. “Yeah.”

It still feels unreal and a little scary but he’s also so excited - so excited to take the next step with Dan. To give all of this a chance and they eat their ice cream, long finished with vlogging and they just talk, enjoying the day in the city.

“I still can’t believe you’re taking Balu”, Lando says while they sit down on a bench in Vondelpark and he gives him a fake hurt look. “He’s the love of my life-“

“Does Carlos know that?”, Max interrupts him dryly but he can’t hold back a grin and Lando laughs. “Yeah, mate. He knows the cat always comes first.” 

Reassuring, really. Max shakes his head amused and they watch the people for a while, just enjoying each other’s company and the time they have left together.

Max finished uploading another video earlier, he played a little bit of Call of Duty with Lando last night and he’s happy - he really is. Dan is coming in three days, they have an actual _future_ together and Lando grins when he sees the expression on his face.

“You’re growing up, eh?”, he jokes and Max stares at him, blinking. “What? Okay, first of all, I’m older than you, and we’re just moving in together-“ 

“Mhm and then you get married and have kids, that’s how it goes.” Lando laughs and Max blushes, shaking his head. “This is not a fairy tale, mate, real life doesn’t work like that.”

“So you don’t want to marry Dan one day?” Lando gives him a challenging look and Max hesitates, blushing even more. Fuck, of course he thought about it. Of course he wants that. But they’re only together for a _year_ now and-

“Ha!” Lando points the little spoon that is still sticky from the ice cream at him and Max moves a bit back - he really doesn’t need strawberry ice cream on his pants. “I knew it.” 

“Shut up”, Max mumbles, shoving more of his cookie ice cream in his mouth to avoid having to answer Lando.

Lando just laughs, carefree and Max smiles through the brain freeze, leaning against him. Whatever happens with Dan - he knows he’ll always have Lando by his side and that’s an incredibly comforting thought.

Dan shifts restlessly on his seat, they’re already somewhere over Europe and he stifles a yawn, playing with his phone in his hand. He’s sweaty and dead tired but he knows he’ll see Max again in less than three hours and that makes up for every jet lag and all the hours spent on the plane. He can’t wait to finally hug him again, to kiss him and have him by his side again.

Shanghai had been nice, it always is but fuck did he miss Max. He missed him every day and even though he never had doubts - the time zones were a bitch to handle and he’s glad to have a few days of peace, to have someone to come home to.

Because Max is exactly that: home.

Dan leans back and looks to his right, Lewis still asleep while Hulk is watching some action movie on his screen, and Dan unlocks his phone, scrolling through Instagram with the onboard WiFi.

He smiles involuntarily, he knows they went vlogging a few days ago and he’s also excited to meet Lando again - he kinda missed the chaotic kid.

Dan stretches a little, even though they’re flying Business Class he’s a little stiff and he smiles at the stewardess when she collects his empty cup on her way past him. Three hours maximum, then he has Max back in his arms and that thought makes him breathe a little easier.

Dan never thought he’d be someone for a long-distance relationship but when he had met Max exactly one year ago, that awkward, absolutely adorable YouTuber who had picked him up from his hotel, Dan knew he couldn’t let him go again. He’ll never get that lucky again, Max is the best thing that has ever happened to him and just thinking about him makes him all warm and fuzzy.

He naps a bit more, drifting in and out of sleep for the last part of the flight and when they’re finally approaching Schiphol Airport, Dan’s heart is beating faster again. He already packed his hand luggage, all he wants is to leave the plane and get through fucking passport control and then see Max. Fuck it’s been too long.

He nearly drags Lewis after him to the ‘International Passports’ queue, ignores his usual complaining about having to queue with him now thanks to Brexit and Boris Johnson and Dan nervously shifts on his feet, giving the immigration officer his biggest smile while waiting. Not that he ever had any problems.

Hulk - that lucky bastard - is already waiting for their luggage and Dan makes himself a mental note that if Max and he should ever have kids, they would get double citizenship so their kid can go through passport control with Max when they’re in Europe. 

Wait. Dan has no idea where that just came from and he shakes his head, leaning against Lewis and taking a deep breath.

So close.

When they finally get their luggage and after Hulk went to the bathroom, they pass customs and when they leave Arrivals, his eyes quickly wander over the crowd, smiling when he makes out a familiar figure with a cap in the crowd.

Max.

He abandons his luggage (“Do not leave your luggage unattended at any time” his arse, Hulk and Lewis can take care of that), pushing past the other waiting people and when Max spots him, his smile could light up the whole airport.

“Dan”, he breathes out and then Dan pulls him into a tight hug, holding him close and burying his face in his neck, breathing in the familiar scent. Fuck, he missed him so much and he cradles Max’s face in his hands, kissing him deeply.

“Hi Maxy”, he whispers with a hoarse voice, completely ignoring everyone else around him and Max laughs breathlessly before kissing him again. 

“Hi. Missed you”, he mumbles, one hand in Dan’s hair and Dan smiles, pulling him even closer, hands roaming over his back.

“Missed you more”, he whispers and they lean their foreheads together, smiling and Dan has never been happier.

Max is wearing a new perfume, Dan wonders faintly if he said anything about changing it but he likes it and he kisses him again, Max’s lips as soft and warm as he remembers them and his belly flutters, warmth spreading through him. 

“Okay before you two start fucking now and get arrested for Indecent Exposure in public what about we get home first?”, Lewis asks dryly and Dan flips him off while Max starts laughing. “Lovely seeing you too, Lewis.”

“Yeah, simply lovely”, Dan replies dryly while Max hugs Lewis and Hulk and he pulls his boyfriend closer again, taking his hand. “But they’re right, we should get home.”

He takes the handle of his suitcase, dragging it after him while still holding Max’s hand - he definitely won’t let go of him now. Lewis and Hulk follow them, Dan blinking at the bright sunlight outside of the airport and they store their luggage in Max’s Aston Martin - he has no idea how all their stuff even fits in the car.

He falls on the passenger seat, Hulk and Lewis squeezing in the back between their luggage and Max starts the car, reversing out of his parking spot. Dan puts his hand over Max’s on the gear stick, checking his phone and from the corner of his eyes he can see Max smile.

Lando just texted him a ‘👍🏼’ to his question and Dan smirks satisfied, putting his phone back in his pocket. God he hopes Max will like the surprise.

They keep talking about the flight and Shanghai, Max asking questions while driving them back to Amsterdam and they drop off Lewis and Hulk at a hotel close to Max’s flat, agreeing to meet for lunch tomorrow.

Lando will be staying at Carlos’s for the time-being and Dan can’t wait to finally be alone with Max. They kiss again while they wait for Lewis and Hulk to unload their luggage and it’s Max who reminds them that, while he’s very up for car sex and sex in general, they’re still in public and maybe should get back home.

Dan definitely didn’t pout at that.

But he also wants to get back to Max’s flat, wants to see his face when they get inside and he gets his luggage from the car, following Max upstairs. God, he hopes Lando didn’t fuck it up.

But when Max opens the door and freezes, a stunned look on his face and Dan sees a flash of yellow past him, he knows his surprise worked. He smiles, gently pushing him more into the flat before closing the door behind him and Max stares at the hundreds of yellow tulips which are in buckets all through the whole flat.

It’s an ocean of yellow tulips, every available surface is covered with them and Dan files Lando under ‘People You Can Trust With Romantic Surprises’ in his head. God bless him and Max turns around, swallowing hard.

“Dan-“ His voice breaks and then he flings his arms around his neck, pulling him in a desperate kiss and Dan drops his suitcase, holding him close. 

“I love you so fucking much, you absolutely crazy idiot”, Max mumbles against his lips and Dan laughs, kissing him softly.

“I love you too, Maxy.” He holds him close, Max still staring at all the flowers, it smells like they’re on some tulip field in Holland and Max shakes his head, actual tears in his eyes. “How- why-“

“Lando”, Dan explains while they go into the living room that’s also full of flowers, Dan dropping his Gucci backpack carelessly on the floor. “I got you yellow tulips a year ago during our vlog in Amsterdam - and roses are a bit cliche, aren’t they?” He grins and Max laughs, his hand wandering lightly over them.

“You’re crazy”, he declares after he took another look at his now very yellow living room and Dan laughs. “I know. And you love me.” 

“Fuck yes, I do.” Max pulls him into another long kiss and they fall on the sofa, finally having the time to properly make out.

“Fuck, I missed you so much”, Dan manages to say between two kisses, pulling Max’s shirt over his head and carelessly throwing it in the corner before kissing his way down his chest. Max moans, fumbling with his belt and pants, kicking them off and when Dan places a soft kiss on the bulge in his boxers, he moans again.

“I missed the noises you make”, Dan mumbles, palming his dick, squeezing it lightly and Max whines, arching his back. “Dan-“ 

He gives him an impatient look and Dan laughs, getting rid of his underwear before he goes down on him completely. His hand trails over the soft skin on Max’s stomach, feels the abs and he plants a few more kisses on his body, enjoying to finally have him so close again. 

It’s been too long. 

He takes Max’s dick in as far as he can manage, his tongue swirling around his shaft and tip and Max moans again, hand gripping in Dan’s hair, pulling slightly. “Fuck!” 

Dan smirks before he keeps going, licking him, tongue teasing the tip and when Max tries pushing his hips up, Dan pins him down, pulling off.

“Did I say you could?”, he asks, a warning edge in his voice and he smirks when Max drops his eyes, his dick twitching at the subtle threat. 

“No”, Max manages to say, biting his lips and Dan grins. “Good boy. Behave.”

He gets back to sucking Max off, his own pants incredibly tight by now and Max is a whimpering mess below him, hand gripping the blanket on the sofa. Dan knows he’s close and he pulls off, giving himself a moment to take a deep breath and appreciate the scene in front of him.

Max looks up at him with hazy eyes, sweat on his forehead, his chest rising and falling quickly and he wets his lips - Dan is so fucking in love with him. And he wants nothing more than to fuck him right here and now. 

His grip on Max’s hips tightens, his dick twitching in his pants and he takes another deep breath, not believing he got this lucky.

Max is beautiful and he’s all his.

“Bedroom. _Now_.”

Dan is pretty sure he has never seen Max move quicker.

  


One thing Max will never get tired of is waking up next to Dan, especially after all these months and he smiles when he checks his phone and sees Dan’s post. The picture is from last year and he stretches lazily, feeling sore from last night.

He blushes a little when he thinks about it, it was _so fucking good_ and he doubts he’ll ever get enough of Dan. The way he treats him, fucks him, always seeming to know what he wants and needs, balancing it perfectly- Max loves him so much. 

Dan is still sleeping and Max cuddles up to him, breathing in his familiar scent. He’s so warm and Max’s hand traces lightly over the tattoos and muscles, careful to not wake him up. He looks so peaceful and Max smiles, resting his head back on the pillow and watching him. 

For the first time in months he feels calm, grounded, the restlessness in him gone and he pulls the blanket a bit more over both of them (he might have stolen it during the night), keeping the warmth in. He pushes his legs closer to Dan's, enjoying the body contact he didn’t have for over three months and he can’t stop smiling. 

He’s really here. 

They actually have a future together and Max can’t believe he deserves all of this. He’s happy, genuinely happy and he still has a hard time wrapping his head around that concept sometimes.

He has a boyfriend who loves him. He’s openly gay, he has the support of millions of people, he’s going to move in with his boyfriend and he hasn’t heard from his father in months. Life really seems to mean it well with him and Max rests his head against Dan’s chest, his boyfriend pulling him closer in his sleep and mumbling something unintelligible.

Dan’s even breathing and his steady heartbeat lull Max back to sleep, wrapped in a blanket and his boyfriend's arms, feeling safe and protected.

When they both wake up two hours later they spend some time in bed, have morning sex and cuddle for a bit, not getting enough of each other before they decide to take a stroll through Amsterdam’s streets, just enjoying the morning and each other’s company.

They get some breakfast from a small coffee shop close to one of the canals, eating it on a bench while updating each other about the last three months and Max mindlessly plays with the small leather bracelet Dan gifted him for their anniversary. It's beautiful and Max knows he will probably wear it every day, the thought of always having something with him that reminds him of his boyfriend incredibly calming. Dan got it for him in Shanghai, he gave it to him last night before they fell asleep and he leans his head against Dan’s shoulder, Dan putting an arm around his waist in return. Max can’t believe it’s been a year.

It feels so much longer and shorter at the same time that he picked up Dan, that they went for lunch, that they filmed the Amsterdam vlog and he can’t stop smiling. 

What a year it has been. 

They go for lunch with Hulk, Lewis, Carlos and Lando in Haarlem a little bit later, it’s warm enough that they can sit outside with a view on the ocean and Dan leans back, a broad smile on his face while taking Max’s hand.

“I’m not one for speeches-“ 

“True, rather one for dramatic monologues”, Hulk mumbles and grins when Dan kicks his shin. “Shut up, that’s Lewis. I’m just so grateful to be here with all of you today - on our anniversary days-“

“Anniversary days?!” Carlos raises his eyebrows and Max grins. “5th to 8th of May.” 

“Oh Lord”, Lando mumbles and while Max flips him off, Dan just keeps talking.

“Anyway. Max and I have decided to celebrate this properly-“ 

“Four days of fucking isn’t celebrating”, Lewis interrupts him dryly and while Max chokes on his water laughing, Dan just grins. “Don’t be jealous, Lewis. Just thank you all for your support.”

He reaches for his glass, raising it slightly while giving Max a soft smile, squeezing his hand and Max can feel his belly flutter. My god, he’s so in love.

“To our future.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go, just a soft anniversary for them 💛
> 
> This, by the way, was not one of the parts I had planned for the YouTube AU so don't worry I still have 3 parts I wanna do sksksk
> 
> I'm gonna post sth completely different (but Maxiel) in the next few days tho! 
> 
> Anyway I hope you're all doing alright and just thank you so so much for everything - your love and support for this universe means the world to me 💛💛💛💛

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on tumblr @ [verstappened](https://verstappened.tumblr.com/) 💛 
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated thanksss 💛


End file.
